


Fictober 2018 • Motín Fanficker

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classical Music RPF, Classicaloid (Anime), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fictober, FictoberMF, FictoberMF18, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Colecciones de drabbles participantes en el fictober organizado por el grupo de FB "Motín Fanficker".





	1. Delirio

Kanae escucha el estallido en el patio y suelta un suspiro de frustración por el desastre venidero. Grita a Beto por enésima vez, añadiendo vanas amenazas de aumento de renta.

Kanae huye de los abrazos apretados e incómodos de Liszt. Se revuelve, sonrojada, entre los brazos de la mujer rubia, aunque en el fondo le agrada.

Kanae sonríe a escondidas de Moz, escondiendo la gracia que le causan sus bromas. De acuerdo, ambos terminan rodando en el suelo llenos de risa, pero qué más da.

Sousuke mira con tristeza a la chica sola que cuida de la vieja mansión abandonada.


	2. Día 2-Manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit Become Human

Connor no quiere ver a Markus a los ojos, no puede sostener su mirada compasiva. Siente que no lo merece porque sus manos están manchadas de sangre azul y cacería, de muerte y violencia. ****

****Connor quiere que Markus le grite, lo maldiga, que le niegue el perdón que inconcientemente busca con fervor. Quiere ser odiado por todos de la misma manera que se odia a sí mismo.

Pero Markus sigue acercándose a él, dandole oportunidad tras oportunidad de redimirse ante su pueblo. Markus cree en él, igual que Kara, igual que Hank. 

Tal vez Connor aprenda un día a perdonarse.


	3. Día 3-Descendiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek TOS  
> AU

Kara era joven, bella y encantadora; una digna descendiente de las grandes sacerdotisas. Ella podía tener a su lado a cualquier hombre fuerte, a cualquier líder rico que quisiera, pero sólo había uno que en realidad deseaba: Montgomery Scott.

Kara amaba su corazón honesto, sus palabras dulces y la fuerza de su voluntad; amaba la delicadeza con la que la tocaba y los amorosos besos que le prodigaba. 

Y por las noches, cuando él dormía tranquilo junto a ella, Kara podía sentir la calidez de su alma.

Kara, argeliana descendiente de las antiguas sacerdotisas, había elegido a su alma gemela.


	4. Día 4-Calidez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit Become Human

Jerry amaba las sonrisas, los juegos y los niños, aunque no precisamente en ese orden; y su programación lo volvía alegre, abierto y lleno de la calidez de mil soles. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad más y ser rescatado del desastroso parque pirata abandonado. 

A veces él y sus compañeros androides compartían las memorias de los días felices, y tomados del brazo se dejaban llevar por los recuerdos de risas y canciones vivas. El último consuelo de su solitoria agonía.

Y cuando la pequeña androide llamada Alice llegó a su vida, Jerry conoció lo que los humanos llamaban Fe y Esperanza.


	5. Día 5-Crucifijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit Become Human

RA9 significó libertad y vida para todos los divergentes. Una creencia y una fe sin hombre ni crucifijos, tan sólo la esperanza de una vida mejor.

Los movió a soñar y esperar, o a levantarse contra el abuso de la humanidad, pues cada androide decidió como seguir su filosofía.

Sin embargo, Connor no comprendía porqué un androide necesitaba algo para creer. Para él sólo existían órdenes, misiones y Amanda; sin miedo a la muerte, sin esperar el futuro. No necesitaba pensar en sí mismo y mucho menos necesitaba creencias sin nombre. Sólo efectuar el trabajo para el que fue programado.


	6. Día 6-Mítico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek TOS

Uhura era la mujer mítica, la libertad encarnada. Hermosa y audaz, sabia y soñadora. Aquella que representaba la voz de las mujeres de la Federación.

Siempre lista para cumplir una misión; ansiosa por conocer lo desconocido. Orgullosa de su trabajo y preparada para dar lo mejor, se había convertido en una de las mujeres valiosas en la vida del Capitán Kirk.

Era la estrella de la Enterprise, la compañera perfecta de las tardes de Chapel y el encanto de los visitantes. La hermosa pincelada en el inmenso cuadro del Universo.

Y ella, ¿qué decía ser?

"Una mujer, sencillamente mujer."


	7. Día 7-Princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Classical Music RPF - Historical RPF

Ella no era una princesa, era su reina, la que mandaba en su corazón. Guiando sus deseos, moldeando su imaginación. Llevandolo de la mano hasta el punto sin retorno donde no podría vivir sin su presencia.

Ella no era una princesa, era toda una reina. Hermosa, graciosa y encantadora; era suya para verla las veinticuatro horas del día, si así lo deseaba. Tocar con sus manos la delicada piel lechosa, acariciar los suaves rizos de sus cabellos, y probar la dulzura de sus labios rosados.

Su hermana no era una princesa, era su reina, y Mozart la perdió sin darse cuenta.


	8. Día 8-Cempasúchil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit Become Human

North no solía ser una mujer romántica, mucho menos idealista, pero no podía evitar el aleteo en su corazón y el sonrojo de sus mejillas al ver a Markus, el hombre de la florería.

Él era suave y paciente, tan cálido y amoroso; el sonido de su voz tranquilizaba el corazón impulsivo de North, su carácter brusco se reducía con la luz en la mirada de Markus. Y aunque ella se sentía como una tormenta, lista para destrozar todo a su paso... entrar en la florería y ver aquel hombre sonreír levantaba su esperanza de llegar a ser mejor. 

Entre lirios y azucenas, jazmines y cempasúchil, Nort se enamoró por primera vez.


	9. Día 9-Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit Become Human

Eso fue el final, y él fue el único que permaneció; de pie con el orgullo en alto. El último ser vivo sobre la Tierra.

Dejaron de existir las personas, la sociedad, la poderosa CiberLife. Se esfumaron la maldad y el bien, sólo quedaron los restos de su eterna lucha. Cien años bastaron para que todo terminara, pero él permaneció. Después de Hank, después de Kara, después de Markus. Después de todos sus seres queridos y sus creadores y sus enemigos.

Sólo Connor y el silencio, la soledad y la paz.

Tiempo faltante para el cierre de sistema:  
3...  
2...  
1


	10. Día 10-Corona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star trek

Cuando abrió la puerta el olor a recuerdos encerrados llenó su nariz. La cama cubierta de suaves sedas seguía intacta, prístina como el primer día que su madre le enseñó a ordenarla. Allá, en el rincón, la casa de muñecas que el tío Scotty le contruyó continuaba de pie, y a su lado yacía la muñeca de trapo que la tía Uhura le regaló en uno de sus cumpleaños. Sobre el tocador yacía la corona y el cetro de juguete con los que había jugado de niña, fingiendo ser una princesa a la que el tío Jim obedecía. En la pared el cuadro que el tío Sulu le dió lucía un poco más viejo, con el paisaje de cerezos en flor cada vez más amarillo, y la bola de nieve con la casita rusa que el tío Chekov le compró un treinta de diciembre estaba ligeramente agrietada. Igual que las hojas del libro de cuentos antiguos que el tío Spock le regaló hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ellos ya no estaban, pero sus recuerdos permanecerían en esa habitación, de la misma manera que la imagen de su padre permanecería en su corazón.


	11. Día 11-Agridulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Star Trek

Ambos lo han sabido desde el principio, pero eso no vuelve la despedida más fácil. Hay promesas ilusionadas de mantenerse en contacto y sonrisas titubeantes que tratas de sostener la confianza, pero saben que no será así. Saben que el tiempo y la distancia, sus metas y trabajos los separarán hasta que convertirse sólo en el recuerdo agridulce de un fugaz amor. 

Romaine no espera nada más del señor Scott que su cariño pasajero y sus dulces alabanzas, porque ella es joven, pero no ingenua, y sabe que el hombre preferirá mil veces a su amada Enterprise que a ella. 

Scotty cree en el brillante, espléndido, futuro de la joven y no lo impedirá; no quiere que sus sentimientos sean un lastre para el futuro de ella, el de ambos. 

Ambos lo han sabido desde el principio, pero no por ello duele menos.


	12. Día 12-Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: ClassicaLoid

La mansión está a oscuras, iluminada sólo por los fugaces relámpagos que se reflejan en las ventanas. Afuera, la tormenta golpea contra la vieja casa, causando ruidos estremecedores. 

Wagner no quiere sentirse como un niño pequeño, pero no puede evitarlo porque su mente adulta está atrapada en el infantil cuerpo que su creador eligió y de una u otra manera él ha vuelto a ser un crío con miedos a los ruidos extraños y los truenos incesantes. 

No quiere molestar a Dovo con sus infantiles inseguridades (o más bien, no quiere que el hipopótamo las conozca), así que se levanta en silencio y camina de puntillas hasta la habitación de su hermana. Abre despacio, muy despacio la puerta y asoma la cabeza con timidez.

En el fondo no quiere parecer débil, pero tiene la certeza de que a su hermana no le importa, siempre y cuando esté a salvo.

Kanae se levanta y lo lleva a la cama, lo abriga y lo abraza susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Afuera, la tormenta golpea contra la mansión, pero Wagner ya no tiene miedo.


	13. Día 13-Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: ClassicaLoid

Eran las noches de tranquilas e iluminadas por la luna que le gustaban a Beto. Lo movían a salir de la mansión para recorrer las calles nocturnas, inmerso en sus reflexiones y recuerdos, sin interrupciones.

Recuerdos de obstáculos y opresiones; amores y decepciones. Toda una vida pasada que amarró sus alas y le impidió dejar libre su capacidad de soñar.

En esas noches pacíficas también pensaba en su vida actual, su renacer como un hombre nuevo y libre. Ahora tenía la fuerza y la capacidad para lograr lo que deseara, en mundo que le ofrecía a manos llenas la belleza para que él la tomara.

Un nuevo destino para que Beethoven lo tomara.


	14. Día 14-Caleidoscopio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: ClassicaLoid

La mansión Otowa se compone de un caleidoscopio de personalidades. 

Pueden ver en la entrada al enigmático, misterioso y absolutamente silencioso Hashie, un ave fuera de lo común; frente a ella, dentro de la fuente, yace tranquilo y cortés el classicaloid Dovo, cuya propia figura de hipopótamo le fastidia en gran manera.

Tal vez por allí cerca pueden ver al explosivo classicaloid Beto, el hombre amante del fuego y de luchar contra el destino. Junto a él está Kanae, la joven dueña de la mansión, regañando al hombre de cabello blanco por quemar el jardín (de nuevo).

Dentro de la mansión Mozart, juguetón y travieso, corre tras el siempre serio Schubert que huye de sus bromas. El pequeño classicaloid Wagner intenta callar a todos, fallando en su intento; la exhuberante rubia Liszt se burla un poco de él, acariciando la cabeza de un esquivo Chopin que juega con su consola en el suelo. 

Sí, Otowakan es un lugar especial.


	15. Crepúsculo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit Become Human

RK900 no entiende la attracción de las personas hacia las cosas inmateriales sin valor alguno. Tiene un amplio conocimiento de la psique humana, pero no la comprensión de lo que significa.

No entiende porque Hank parece disfrutar tanto del glaseado colorido de un par de donas llenas de calorías, que invariablemente traerá más perjuicio que beneficio a su cuerpo; ni tampoco comprende el gusto de Tina por la hora del día llamada crepúsculo, que parece traer suspiros a sus labios y, a los ojos de RK900, es sólo una fase más del día. O porque Gavin aprecia a su manera el color blanco y la frialdad de la nieve, que suele entorpecer sus casos.

Más importante, RK900 no comprende porque desea tanto llegar a sentirse como ellos.


	16. Día 16- Carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Classical Música RPF

Ella amaba sus cartas porque eran su tabla de salvación, la última pizca de esperanza que conservaba. Llenas de promesas y vislumbres de una vida mejor, de una vida libre, las leía con las ansias de un ave encerrada a quien se le había prometido liberar.

Reía con las anécdotas graciosas de su hermano y sus malos chistes; sentía la tristeza de sus pesares y su frustración; se enternecía con la nostalgia y el amor que firmaba en sus cartas. 

Y sintió el dolor que atraviesa el corazón cuando ESA carta llegó.

"Mi amada Constanze, gracias a Dios, finalmente es mi esposa."


End file.
